


the metal kind

by lmeden



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden





	the metal kind

The handcuffs were cold when they first clicked and ground shut around his wrists, but now they have warmed, and his skin has adapted, so that they feel merely liked improperly fitted gloves - an annoyance only in odd moments. It is not as if he is used to such gloves, though. He is accustomed to quality.

Robert narrows his eyes to look at Arthur. The other man's head is thrown back, his lips parted and his hair mussed. It falls into his eyes, and his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows. He lowers his head to look at Robert, and his eyes are slits. He shifts his hips, and Robert's breath comes out with a swift sigh as their cocks rub together. Arthur himself groans, and as the sound finishes he clenches his mouth closed and his lips tight, as if to prevent further sounds from leaving it.

He rolls his hips, sending his cock down and back, until it brushes against Robert's arse. Robert flinches and growls, baring his teeth as Arthur. Robert shifts again, brushing oh so faintly against Arthur and sending them both stuttering with longing. Then Arthur lets his head fall back, almost relaxed-seeming, and his eyes close.

Robert's breath freezes in his throat, and he watches Arthur move, his eyes closed and peaceful, careless. Robert hisses and closes his own eyes, only to wrench them back open. He must watch Arthur, see his reactions.

A soft smile curves across Arthur's lips, and he keeps his eyes gently closed. Robert, watching, comes at the sight, not the sensation of Arthur breaching him, but the sight of those smooth, impeccable lips curving into a smile.


End file.
